gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Claude
__notoc__ This article is about the playable protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, for other characters named '''Claude' see: Claude Speed, Claude Maginot or Claude Wome. '''Claude' is the playable protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III. Claude also appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. '']] GTA San Andreas Claude's first chronological appearance in the Grand Theft Auto III-era Grand Theft Auto storyline is a cameo as a thug in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where he races against, and loses to, Carl Johnson, all the while "fully pleasuring" Catalina, in 1992. After the race, Catalina informs Carl Johnson that the two of them need to keep their car to go to Liberty City, and instead of a pink slip, give him the deed to a run-down car garage in San Fierro. After leaving for Liberty City, Catalina phones Carl Johnson at certain plot points, much to his surprise. One phone call seemingly indicates Catalina was intending to speak to Claude, mentioning Claude's first name and how well endowed he is; another has Catalina in mid-orgasm, screaming the same first name, but all of Catalina's calls were made to try to make CJ jealous. GTA III After leaving San Andreas, Claude and Catalina took part in a long string of crimes in several states without being caught for appearently 9 years. This ends in October 2001, when Catalina betrays Claude by shooting him shortly after a bank heist in Liberty City and leaves him for dead. After his arrest by the police, Claude is en route to prison when his prison transport is ambushed by Colombian Cartel commandos (who kidnap an oriental prisoner). He escapes with the help of 8-Ball, and works his way into the favour of the Leone Family. He eventually helps destroy a large tanker of SPANK, a fictional drug that Catalina and her new accomplice Miguel are pushing around the city with the help of the Colombian Cartel. His help to the Leones at the beginning is rewarded with a death trap, from which he is saved by Don Salvatore Leone's lover, Maria. She introduces him to Asuka Kasen, who is with the local Yakuza. To prove that Claude has completely severed ties with the Leones in favor of the Yakuza, Asuka allows him to kill Salvatore. Following the assassination, Claude works his way up the Yakuza ladder, gaining the favor of the Yakuza waka-gashira Kenji Kasen. He also meets a crooked cop named Ray, and Media Millionaire Donald Love. He is eventually asked to kill Kenji by Donald Love, and to frame the Colombian Cartel for the job, by driving a Cartel gang car. With Kenji dead, Asuka takes over the Yakuza, and becomes obsessed with revenge against the Cartel. She sends Claude on a number of missions to slow down the spread of SPANK in Liberty City. Eventually, Asuka is killed, and Maria is kidnapped, with a note from Catalina left behind. Claude confronts her, kills her after a lengthy battle, and saves Maria, if only to (apparently) kill her after having to deal with her whining before the screen fades to black. Personality In contrast to the verbose protagonists of the later GTA games, Tommy Vercetti, Carl Johnson, Toni Cipriani, Victor Vance, and Niko Bellic, Claude possesses qualities of a silent protagonist in GTA III, never seen or heard uttering a single word throughout his appearances (in GTA III, he has been heard uttering mild sounds of pain when injured or killed). During the course of the game, Maria makes a telephone call to Lazlow's show on Chatterbox FM, saying that she's met a new man but "he don't talk too much." Claude continued to be a silent character throughout GTA San Andreas; Carl Johnson himself also references (and curses) Claude's silence in his rage after seeing the run-down garage he won from Claude in a drag race. Trivia *It is rumored that he is Claude Speed from GTA2, as there are many similarities, but there are differences too. *It is possible to unlock an outfit for Niko Bellic, protagonist of GTA IV, distinctly based on the clothes Claude wore in GTA III. * There is a rumour that Playboy X Killed Claude after Grand Theft Auto III, or at least had some kind of relationship with him. *An Easter Egg in Grand Theft Auto IV suggests that Claude died, although this is not considered canon. *Claude's name is on several walls in Liberty. *Several people have get-up similar to Claude's in GTA IV. *Several fans believe that as of 2008, Claude is anywhere between age 28-35, although if he's less than 35 in 2008, then he's younger than 19 in 1992 when Catalina meets him, and (judging by his looks) this is not possible. Murders commited by Claude *Mike Forelli (killed with a car bomb at Marco's Bistro on orders from Joey Leone) *Lee Chong (killed on orders from Joey Leone for selling SPANK through his noodle stands) *Curly Bob (killed on orders from Salvatore Leone for selling Leone Family secrets to the Colombian Cartel) *Salvatore Leone (killed on orders from Asuka Kasen to prove his loyalty to the Yakuza) *Tanner (killed on orders from Asuka Kasen for being an undercover policeman) *Leon McAffrey (killed on orders from Ray Machowski for agreeing to turn states evidence against Machowski) *Kenji Kasen (killed on orders from Donald Love to start a war between the Colombian Cartel and the Yakuza) *Catalina (killed for betraying him during a bank heist) Possible Murders *Carl (Claude can kill Carl during the mission Her Lover) *Chico (Claude can kill Chico during the mission Chaperone) *Maria Latore (Claude may have killed her after killing Catalina in Shoreside Vale However, Maria talks about him after he rescues her on Chatterbox.) "Deleted Murders" *Donald Love (Was suppose to kill him on Darkel's orders but was deleted possibly due to 9/11) San Andreas mission appearances *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, My Love... See also *Characters in GTA III *Characters in GTA San Andreas Claude Claude Claude Claude